Angelus Alis
by Panic-at-the-typewriter
Summary: The collector, a man obsessed with finding rare supernatural breeds, hears of a angel/human hybrid, who also has demon blood in him. He decides that, no matter who thinks otherwise, the angel hybrid is his, and no one is gonna get in his way. Sequel to Graceful Descent. written by Emma (formerly known as The Collector) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A meeting, of sorts **

* * *

Jackson Andrews was a hunter (of the animal kind), he hunted for his family, to feed them. He was also very religious, he prayed to angels, and God, when he caught something, thanking them for the food.

Jackson loved bird, it was his favorite to hunt, so he want going to pass of the opportunity to shoot one.

He took aim at the bird, and, just as he fired, a larger winged shape flew in front of the bird, the bullet caught it instead, causing the creature to plummet towards the ground.

Jackson ran towards the shape, and screeched to a halt as the clearing it had crashed in came to view.

Lying in the center if the clearing was an angel. It had huge black, red and silver wings spread out behind it and was wearing only a pair of black pants. His skin was pale and seemed to shine with a light of its own, a powerful light that made it hard to look at him.

Jackson was stunned, so stunned that he almost didn't notice the bloody wound in the angels left leg, slowly leaking blood on to the ground.

The angel sucked in a breath, his eyes rolling beneath the lids. They opened slowly, taking in his surroundings, and Jackson, who had fallen to his knees in shock.

Jackson's mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to speak.

"I just shot an angel," He whispered, eyes wide, "I shot an angel of The Lord. In the leg. With a rifle. I'm going to hell."

The angel sat up, blinking slowly. He looked up at Jackson, frowning.

The angel opened his mouth and Jackson braced himself to be told that he was damned, for the angel to smite him, anything but what he actually heard. The angel looked at Jackson's rifle, scrunched up his eye brows, and said, "is that a Winchester?"

Jackson started, glancing down at the forgotten rifle. "Uh, yeah, it is, I, uh. Sorry." He stuttered, trying to understand the situation.

"For what?" The angel asked, the ghost of a smile flickering across his face.

"I...I, uh, kinda, um... Sorta shot you?" Jackson stuttered.

"Oh," the angel said, trying to stand, "that's fine, I'll just... ah." The angel slumped back to the ground, wings flapping awkwardly.

"Little help here?" He asked.

Jackson just stared. He was still staring when a second angel landed beside the first, a pair of golden wings flapping as he landed.

"What did you get yourself into this time." He second angel asked, worry lacing his tone.

"I'm fine, Gabriel, just got shot, I'll be fine, it's not an angel blade." The first one said.

"Gabriel? like the archangel?" Jackson peeped. This was way out of his league.

"Uh, yeah." Gabriel said, "I'm Gabriel, this is..." He paused oft a second, "Sammiel"

"Oh." Jackson whispered, awestruck.

"Please excuse him." Gabriel said happily, gesturing to Sammiel "he's only two million years old, barely more than a fledgling, this is his first time on Earth."

"I'll, uh, I'll go then." Jackson stuttered, turning.

Gabriel beamed at him. "You do that!"

Jackson ran off faster than Gabriel thought was possible.

"Well. That was interesting." He said after Jackson fled into the bushes. Quickly snapping away the wings he had created for Jackson to see, Gabriel watched him flee into the woods. Sam glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Sammiel? Really?"

"What?" Gabriel demanded, "it was the first thing I thought of."

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing. "Just fix the damn bullet hole."

Gabriel laughed and placed a hand over the injury, healing it with a touch.

Gabriel smirked, standing. "Come on Sammiel, lets go."

"It's Sam!"

**AN- That was a relief to get posted finally. This was getting on my nerves. **

**For those of you reading Dead, or not; I will continue to update that as well, only slower than this one, cause I know people will read this. **

**Actual chapters will be longer. My prologues and final chapters tend to be shorter, but I try to make all the middle chapters at least 1k. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- hey, I'm back, sorry for the long absence, what with school and sports and stuff like that, and I was sick for a while, then my social life got really complicated and I pissed off my parents cause I missed the bus (wasn't my fault.) and I went to we day. On top of all those things this chapter refused to be written, I scrapped six different versions of this before I finally got this done. **

**-Name was changed to Angelus alis, which translates to Angel Wings in Latin so, yeah, there was already several other stories called The Collector so I changed it.-**

_**C****hapter 1 **_

_**One way or another. **_

* * *

Sam was sick of being cooped up in the stupid motel room. He hated how the room was barely big enough to let him partially unfold his wings, let alone extend them to their full length. After the little incident with the hunter , Dean had not let Sam out of his sights. It was infuriating, Sam had explained several times to Dean that Gabriel had been there and that it hadn't really been a life threatening injury, but Dean persisted. Sam was now forbidden to leave the motel on his own. Even if Dean would allow it, Sam's angel powers were limited and it took a lot of juice to make his wings invisible, let alone keep them that way for long periods of time. The alternate way was the coat that Dean had got him during the first week of the little predicament. That didn't help matters much, most people tended to subconsciously swerve to avoid a 6.4' man in a black trench coat.

Overall, Sam was sick of the off-white walls off their current motel, and the sickly green bedspread he was currently sitting on. It was probably one of the stranger bedspreads he had slept on in his life, and it was honestly a bit unnerving.

"Sam, I am going to attempt to find Gabriel, I am in need of information." Castiel, who Dean had enlisted to watch Sam while he was at the local bar, said quietly.

Sam nodded, not really paying attention, he really had no need to know where Castiel was, only that he was going to be alone for a few minutes, which he was going to enjoy.

He stood by the door, eyes half closed. He took a deep breath, drawing on hours of practice with Gabriel, Sam's unofficial mentor for his angelic powers, and concentrated. His feathers rippled, and disappeared, slowly becoming invisible. Sam kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply until he felt the small shift in the air around him, his wings becoming incorporeal.

Slipping on a shirt and tucking in his wings, Sam stepped out of the motel room into the crisp February air. He walked slowly down the street, heading in the opposite direction of the bar Dean was at.

Walking quickly, he reached a deserted alley. Slipping inside, he glared at a girl dressed in leather with a choppy hair cut until she slunk out of the alley. He spread out his wings in preparation to take flight, but was stopped by a voice he recognized, one that sent chills down his spine.

"Hello, Sam. Long time, no see." Gordon Walker whispered, then everything went black.

* * *

**To make up for the shortness of this chapter, for every review for this chappie I will add 500 words to the word count. This is probably a really bad idea, but whatever. **

**To anyone interested, I will soon be posting a one shot called Sam and Gabriel's night out. (Not sabriel) about a supernatural bar. It'll be cool. I promise. That'll be up in the next few weeks. **

**IMPORTANT! **

**I'm moving, so I will be taking a break from posting until mid December. I'm sorry. I'll be back then but I need time off to settle in to my new house. I'm so sorry. **

**Anyone reading Dead, or not. It will probably be on hiatus until January/February, again, I am so so so sorry. **

**-Emma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- SORRY, I AM SO SO SO SORRY. THIS TOOK A RIDICULOUS AMOUNT OF TIME TO WRITE. SORRY. :(**

**Anyways, I am back, with a new chapter of this story. I am surprised that people actually read this.**

**SpencerRemyLvr-I have returned:)**

**Fandom-friends- here is your update. Hope you like it. **

**dixonhpboosh- I love your username. :) And I'm sure that Sammy will be fine. **

**Nimphidelle- you know I can't kill Sam, at least not without brining him back. **

**For any of you reading Dead, or Not, I deleted it and I will edit and repost it later, probably over the summer when I have writing time. **

Chapter 2

Sam's head hurt, a lot. He felt like it was going to explode, and the jolting of whatever he was in didn't help.

He assumed he was in a large truck of some kind, maybe a moving van; it was probably driving along a grave road, judging by the bumping and turns that the truck pulled.

He had been awake for about an hour with only his thoughts and the bumping of the truck, when it stopped. As Sam crawled closer to the door, he heard voices;

"This isn't your ordinary creature, this thing is special, and it looks almost like an angel."

"There's no such thing as angels, Gordon."

"I know that, but it has huge wings, and he seems to glow a little bit in the dark."

"Alright, bring him out."

Sam prepared himself to run out the door and fly, but as the door opened a crack, a small silver cylinder was slipped into the compartment.

Sam realized what it was a second to late; he was already too dizzy to react. As he passed out, he saw a hand bearing a tattoo of a pentagram open the door.

* * *

Dean was pissed. He was very ready to murder something, or someone, if Sam didn't come through the motel door within the next five minutes. He had specifically told his brother to stay in motel rooms to stop him from being abducted and dissected by mad scientists or, worse, another hunter.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of wings, and the smell of candy.

"Hey, Dean." Gabriel said quietly.

Dean internally groaned, the news couldn't be good; the annoying trickster/angel was never quiet and never,_ ever_ called Dean by his actual name.

"I followed his trail to a side street, but it disappeared there."

Dean sighed, he would never understand how the angel could track his little brother virtually anywhere.

"When Sam became half angel, and I started to teach him about his powers, he became my apprentice of sorts, giving us an apprentice/mentor bond like most full angels." Gabriel stated like it was obvious.

Dean turned to glare at the shorter man; the mind reading was getting increasingly annoying.

"He's gone now Dean, we'll have to find him the mortal way, whatever took him had a warded vehicle. I can't track it." Gabriel muttered, sounding defeated.

"I will find him." Dean promised, "and I will kill whoever, or whatever, took him."

* * *

Sam's eyes blinked open slowly, not believing what he saw. He was looking at a hue room full of supernatural creatures, all caged or chained. A huge sign hung over the room, reading; **The Collectors Museum of Supernatural Creatures.**

And worst of all, Sam stared at all of this through the bars of his very own cage.

* * *

**AN- im sorry this was so short, but i needed to post this and well, this was the length. i will try for more frequent updates, but no promises. i have finals in February so i actually need to study and i am probably going to be drowned in homework, so i wont have much writing time. **

**hope you al enjoyed, please review:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- holy shit, the amount of positive feedback I got for that last chapter was really great considering my shitty writing. Thanks guys :) **

**Anyways, I did write about 500+ words on this chapter, but my laptop battery died and I lost all of it. So, due to anger at my 9-year-old laptop, I stopped writing for 2 days. But I'm back now. **

**For Nimphidelle, my Beta of sorts. (: (I even left an NCIS LA reference for you, to help with the lack of new episodes.) **

**Chapter 2 **

**Tomas and Kensi.**

* * *

Sam was woken by something poking his face, the museum had closed earlier that night, and he was trying to get some sleep.

He opened one eye, searching for the mysterious object poking at him. It was a thin pole, about four feet long. A thin stick like teenager with floppy black hair and eyes that Sam could only describe as silver was holding it, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"Wake up" he whispered.

"I'm awake." Sam hissed back,

"Oh, good." He withdrew the pole quickly, stashing it under a pile of blankets. "I'm Tomas, or Tom, if you prefer. Who are you?"

"Sam"

Tom paused for a second before asking "What are you?"

Sam laughed slightly, "I don't really know, according to my friend, I'm one of a kind."

Tom bit his lip, frowning slightly, "That explains The Collectors happy mood."

"The Collector?" Sam asked.

"He's the guy with the pentagram tattoo, he runs this place."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, I think-" Tom was interrupted by the crashing of a door and the sound of footsteps.

"Speak of the devil." Tom muttered.

"And the devil shall appear." Breathed Sam, looking out of the cage too see a familiar face step out of the shadows.

"That's Gordon, he works here." Tom whispered.

Another man stepped out, dragging a limp body. He was about six feet, with greasy bond hair and small beady eyes.

"Trapper, the muscle." Tom muttered.

A third man followed, he was fairly short, around 5'8. But what he lacked in height he made up for in muscle. His hair was a brownish red coulor, and his piercing blue eyes stared out from a sharp-featured face.

Tom didn't need to explain; the pentagram tattoo made it perfectly obvious who he was.

Sam could hear snippets of conversation as they walked towards the empty cage next to Sam.

"I said fifteen, Gordon, you have eight."

"But-"

"The Nephillim and Angel hybrid are good, but don't count for anything more than one."

"Than what's to stop me from leaving?"

"I got you out of jail in return for fifteen creatures. That is that."

Gordon ground his teeth and opened the cage, letting Trapper drop the limp girl into it.

"Let's go." The Collector said.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Tom pushed the pole from earlier across to Sam,

"Try and wake her up," he said.

Sam poked her a few times before she stirred, sitting up confusedly.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked. Sam noted that her accent was British.

She squinted, shaking her dirty bold hair out of her face, her dark brown eyes flickering around suspiciously.

"Hi. I'm Tom and this is Sam." Tom said cheerfully.

"I'm Kensi." She said quietly.

"Well, I hope you don't hate me, cause I want to get out of here. And you guys are coming with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Wow, this story is actually liked by some people. Thanks guys :)**

Chapter 4

* * *

Tom outlined his plan quickly, explaining the aspects of it with detail. Occasionally asking Sam or Kensi for input. The plan was relatively simple, and only required the three of them, probably because they were the only sane ones in the entire room.

They started not soon after the museum closed for the day, once the doors and windows were locked and the salt lines placed around certain cages.

Tom started the plan, slowly reaching around the cage door, unlocking it with the keys Sam had pick pocketed from Trapper. As he slowly unlocked the door, careful not to wake anyone else, Sam began to concentrate his psychic powers he had learned from Gabriel on the skylight.

Kensi sat calmly, her eyes closed, concentrating on aiding Sam with opening the skylight.

Tom slid open his cage, and started towards one of the demons cages, carefully opening the door, but leaving the salt intact. he then unlocked Sam and Kensi's cages.

The skylight clicked open.

Sam quickly grabbed Tom and Kensi, flying them up out of the skylight, then slipping down as the alarm started ringing.

quickly, Sam kicked the salt out of its circle, then took flight, aiming for the skylight. Tom and Kensi watched as Sam took flight, starting for the skylight, and then stopped, the demon gripping his ankle. It threw Sam across the room, smashing him into a cage containing a daeva. It woke up and snarled, slashing at Sam's exposed back. Sam leapt forward, dodging the demons attempt at grabbing him, flying up and out of the skylight. Grabbing Kensi and Tom, he flew off, listening as the yelling if the night guards trying to stop the rampaging demon slowly fade away.

* * *

Sam touched down in a deserted street somewhere outside of Tuscan, Arizona. Letting Kensi and Tom go, Sam sat down, breathing heavily. Tom looked around at his surroundings, checking for immediate danger.

"that seemed a little too easy." he muttered.

Kensi nodded, "they didn't put up much of a fight."

"I dunno, maybe they expect all the creatures to be stupid savages. What do you think Sam?"

Sam didnt answer. Tom turned, looking for the winged man, "Sam?"

"Shit." Kensi said quietly.

"what is it?" Tom asked, turning to look at her. "oh..." he muttered.

Tom knelt beside Sam, who was lying unconscious, his wings limply unfolded, making him look like a fallen angel. Helping with that look was the quickly growing pool of blood beneath him.

* * *

A dark figure walked slowly towards Trapper.

"Where is he." he snarled.

Trapper spit at his feet. "Like I'd tell you, pretty boy."

The figure laughed, "You're messing with the wrong man, you son of a bitch. My name is Dean Winchester. And you just kidnapped my brother."

* * *

The Collector slipped away, Trapper was done for and Walker had run for it. It was all up to him now.

* * *

**AN- What do you think? Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Emma out :) **


	6. Hiatus Notice

**_Hello everyone. I'm really sorry to have to do this but I'm really having a tough time right now and I'm super stressed out so I'm going to be putting this story and all others on hiatus. Have a great week and sorry again for doing this. _**

**_-Emma_**


End file.
